


Gaze

by skitockså (Okumen)



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Amputation, Eye Trauma, Gen, Guts - Freeform, Human Experimentation, Kinda a little magick-y, Needles, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/skitocks%C3%A5
Summary: Reuenthal hates how often his dark brown eye locks with it, but he cant stop himself.
Kudos: 2





	Gaze

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on twitter, just a tiny drabble not originally intended as such so the first sentence is what it is: https://twitter.com/tofinut/status/1326019906773639169

The Earth Cult has captured Reuenthal, and with a particular mutated plant sometimes found on Terra, they remove his blue eye. It sits in a jar, staring out into the room.

Reuenthal hates how often his dark brown eye locks with it, but he cant stop himself. With the eye his mother once tried carving out, Reuenthal sees the cultists with their tools above him. With the eye of the parents that hated him, Reuenthal sees everything that the terraists does to him as if he was a person looking in.

He sees the scene from two perspectives. Even when his eyelid squeezes in pain over the eye still left in its socket, he still sees everything that they do, because the eye in the jar can't blink.

It sees how they bring knives to his skin, how they cut lines, some clean, some messy, into him, sees how they fondle his intestines as they rearrange them and place strange squishy things inside. Sees how they take syringes filled with unknown liquids that is injected into his body. Sees how his body tries to flee from the excruciating pain.

He is too tightly strapped to the operating table. He can't do a single thing, can barely even raise a single finger.

The only thing he can do is watch as they stitch him up and turn him into something completely unrecognisable.

The pain is the most excruciating thing he has ever experienced in his entire life and he can't do a single little thing about it.

He can't even scream any more.


End file.
